Threnody
About Thren'ody Max HP:10 'Current HP:10 STR 14(+2) DEX 14(+2) CON 14 (+2) INT 10 (+0) WIS 16(+3) CHA 11 (+0) Section heading '''Max HP:10 ' Current HP:10 STR 14(+2) DEX 14(+2) CON 14 (+2) INT 10 (+0) WIS 16(+3) CHA 11 (+0) 'Defense ' AC: 17 =10+ dex (2)+ armor (2)+ (2)+Dodge (1) Touch: 13 Flat footed: 15 Armor: Leather Hoplite Armor 'Offense ' Speed: 30 BAB:+0 CMB: +2 CMD: 15 Combat: (Metaphysical weapon +1 att/damage, magic/psionic) Melee: Spear +3 1d8+2 x3 Melee: Punching dagger +2 1d4+2 19-20 Melee: Short sword +2 1d6+2 19-20 Ranged: 3 Chakram +2 1d8+2 x2 Initiative +2 Fort: + 4 Reflex: + 4 Will: + 3 '''Special Abilities Psionic proficiency Warrior's Path (Weapon master) Bonus feat Psionic Talent bonus Sonic ray (1/day 1d6, ignores hardness, spend points to increase damage) Outburst (-2 Int/Wis, +2 Str. 1point/rnd) Inner rage (fuel outburst) Flail Familarity Psionic aptitude Natural sailor Skills: 4+Int+0=4per level Special: Concentration +5 Acrobatics +6, Autohypnosis +6 , Climb -1, Craft +, Escape artist +2, Jump -1, Knowledge Nobility +, Knowledge Planes +, Knowledge Psionics +4, Linguistics +, Perception +6, Profession +, Sense motive +2, Ride +2, Spellcraft +, Stealth +2, Swim -1 Feats: Dodge, Weapon focus :Spear(Class bonus)*, Psionic Talent(race bonus)*, Traits: Deft Dodger Growing up in a rough neighborhood or a dangerous environment has honed your senses. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. Unhappy Childhood You spent a period of time as one of Niktos’s enslaved orphans. Maybe you were abducted from your parent’s home or during a trip to the market. Perhaps the irresponsible matron who ruled your orphanage traded you to him in return for a desperately needed loan of money. Or perhaps you, like most of Niktos’s slaves, were merely a child of the street who succumbed to his promise of regular meals and a roof in return for what he said would be “a little light work.” Whatever the case, you spent several years of your life as one of his “Little Lamms” before escaping. You’ve nursed a grudge for the old man ever since. Tortured: Niktos tortured you and left you for dead on a garbage heap after you made one too many errors. Your scars and memories have honed your reaction speed and make you rather jumpy. You gain a +1 bonus on Reflex saves. Equipment ''' Carried: Hunting dagger rope 3 sticks charcoal parchment whetstone Waterskin At home: Chest of additional clothing (Greek) /spoiler Wealth pp gp sp cp gems '''Powers Known: 1st-1 +path, Metaphysical weapon (Path power), Biofeedback (DR 2/-) Power points per day: 5 Used: Capacity: ' Light: lbs. or less Medium: lbs. Heavy: lbs. ' Background Thren’ody’s early life was plunged into darkness and isolation in a single moment when her parents were violently attacked in an alley and murdered before her eyes. In that moment, as their bodies fell to the ground, the loss, confusion, terror and pain unlocked something deep within her. Her birthright, unleashed in a primal scream of unimaginable power that shattered every window in the immediate district, deafening five innocents in the area and killing three of the attackers, their bodies found with seized hearts and bleeding ears, calling forth the psychic power embedded in every cell of her body. She was found unconscious in the alley by a ruthless crime lord who saw the little girl as simply another warm body for his thieving syndicate. Forced to survive by complying, Thren'ody showed promise in a life of crime, but the same inborn gift that had saved her life would almost bring her death. Her extremely intense emotions often led to pity for her victims, and more dangerously, anger when mistreated by the crime lord Niktos. One night, when the criminal bastard was displeased with the night's take he took his frustrations out on a girl a year younger than Thren'ody. Unable to simply listen to the girl's screams from the adjacent room, Thren'ody, grabbed a knife and stabbed Niktos in the back, unfortunately missing anything vital. The merciless beating that followed left her technically dead for a few minutes during which Niktos had her "body" dumped an alley. Yet her strength of will clung to the tendrils of life, and she was found in the early morning and taken to the city’s healers, cared for until she had recovered, her body making the slow climb to recovery from the brutal abuse. It was soon discovered that with her parents gone the girl had no one, and furthermore, during a fever dream in which she relived the moment, her screams left two attendants writhing in agony on the floor. Determining the dangerous nature of her abilities and the lack of any sort of family, the officials deemed her a ward of the city, enrolling her in an intensive training program designed to instill the extreme control needed to hold back the Maenad propensity for intense emotional eruptions, and serve to counsel her through her trauma. As she developed, she understood the control that was required and expected of her, yet sought an outlet for those powerful emotions just below the surface. It is through combat training that she found her much needed release, a means of channeling her loss, rage and the tumultuous chaos inside her into action, often to devastating effect. She has come to the attention of her teachers and trainers, a sort of fondness laced with a bit of fear of what it would mean should quiet Threnody ever lose control. Threnody has completely adopted the culture of the city quarter in which she was found and raised, reflecting the attitudes and customs of this part of the city, though more reserved than others. Personality Thren'ody's outer facade is one of calm and reserve, while moderately friendly a necessary practice to contain the maelstrom of emotions she keeps contained. When in privacy with those she trusts, of which there are very few, she exhibits an emotional intensity that is almost overwhelming in its purity. Where she truly feels alive is in the heat of battle where she can relinquish the tight control that society expects of her, unleashing her primal fury, indulging in the wild fury of combat that allows her to be her full self. Description Thren'ody is a rather beautiful woman, with bright red hair, alabaster skin accented with bits of embedded crystal, and the elegant toned body of a trained warrior. Commonly dressed in a simple short chiton, often bearing a sword at her hip, she prevents an appealing profile at first glance, sometimes in leather hoplite armor, at other times in more liberating garb. Her presence can be confusing, to those who have encountered her before, or seem overly reserved or inexpressive to those first meeting her, leading to her being somewhat off-putting. In moments when her control slips, she can be very emotionally expressive, leading even more confusion when she regains composure and her usual mask of reserve is restored. As someone constantly battling for control of her emotions, she can radiate an intensity that can be alternately attractive or disturbing. Psionic feats Psionic Talent(race bonus)*, Warrior's Path : Weaponmaster Path You become one with your weapon and wield it with vicious strokes, cleaving enemies as if wheat before a scythe. Your weapon is an extension of your will and thus it is deadly. Powers: Empty mind, metaphysical weapon Skills: Acrobatics, Craft, Knowledge (nobility) Bonus class skill: Knowledge (nobility) Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus, you gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls made with a weapon (natural weapons do not count for this benefit). This bonus increases by 1 every four Psychic warrior levels thereafter. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, you can expend your psionic focus as an immediate action when an enemy attacks you to make a single melee attack against that enemy and then take a 5-foot step. The enemy’s attack is resolved before you take your action. At 8th level and every five Psychic warrior levels thereafter, you gain a +1 competence bonus on the attack and damage rolls made for this attack. Psionic Details Inner Rage: Maenads are able to rage one additional round per day should they have the rage ability and they gain an additional round per day every odd character level. In addition to using these rounds for rage, maenads may use them to fuel their outburst, instead of power points. Outburst: Maenads can dampen their mental processes for an increase in raw power called an outburst. As a result, they take a -2 penalty to Intelligence and Wisdom but gain a +2 bonus to Strength. The character must spend one power point at the beginning of each round during an outburst and may stop an outburst at any time. Maenad Psionics: Maenad gain the following psi-like ability. 1/day—energy ray. A maenad can deal only sonic damage with this ability. It is accompanied by a tremendous scream of rage. The manifester level is equal to 1/2 Hit Dice (minimum 1st). The DC for this power is equal to 10 + the power’s level + the maenad’s Charisma modifier. Autohypnosis You have trained your mind to gain mastery over your body and the mind’s own deepest capabilities. Check: The DC and the effect of a successful check depend on the task you attempt. Action: Typically none. Making an Autohypnosis check usually doesn’t require an action; it is either a free action (when attempted reactively) or part of another action (when attempted actively). Try Again: Yes, for memorize and willpower uses, though a success doesn’t cancel the effects of a previous failure. No for the other uses. Ignore Caltrop Wound If you are wounded by stepping on a caltrop, your speed is reduced to one-half normal. A successful Autohypnosis check removes this movement penalty. The wound doesn’t go away—it is just ignored through self-persuasion. Memorize You can attempt to memorize a long string of numbers, a long passage of verse, or some other particularly difficult piece of information (but you can’t memorize magical writing or similarly exotic scripts). Each successful check allows you to memorize a single page of text (up to 800 words), numbers, diagrams, or sigils (even if you don’t recognize their meaning). If a document is longer than one page, you can make additional checks for each additional page. You always retain this information; however, you can recall it only with another successful Autohypnosis check. Resist Dying You can attempt to subconsciously prevent yourself from dying. If you have negative hit points and are losing hit points (at 1 per round, 1 per hour), you can substitute a DC 15 Autohypnosis check for your d% roll to see if you become stable. If the check is successful, you stop losing hit points (you do not gain any hit points, however, as a result of the check). You can substitute this check for the Constitution check in later rounds if you are initially unsuccessful. Resist Fear In response to any fear effect, you make a saving throw normally. If you fail the saving throw, you can make an Autohypnosis check on your next round even while overcome by fear. If your Autohypnosis check meets or beats the DC for the fear effect, you may make an additional Will save with a +4 competence bonus to shrug off the fear. On a failed check, the fear affects you normally, and you gain no further attempts to shrug off that particular fear effect. Tolerate Poison You can attempt to resist the effect of any standard poison. Every time you make a saving throw against the poison, you make an Autohypnosis check. If your Autohypnosis check exceeds the DC of the poison, you receive a +4 competence bonus on your saving throw against the poison. This skill has no effect on the initial saving throw against poison. Willpower If reduced to 0 hit points (disabled), you can make an Autohypnosis check. If successful, you can take a standard action while at 0 hit points without taking 1 point of damage (or any other action the DM deems strenuous, including some free actions such as casting a quickened spell). You must make a check for each strenuous action you want to take. A failed Autohypnosis check in this circumstance carries no direct penalty—you can choose not to take the strenuous action and thus avoid the hit point loss. If you do so anyway, you drop to –1 hit points, as normal when disabled. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character